The New Kids
by paperheart131
Summary: When5 new students come to ouran,one of them meets the host club,her friends soon follow when she joins the club.Romance soon follows,can they handle the hosts advances or will the burn from the heat? Hikaru\oc,Koura\oc,Honey\oc,Mori\oc,Kyoaya\oc,Tamahi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Proceed With Caution

"Korari-Chan, you're positive you changed are documents so Alpha and I are boys and **didn't **attend Saint Labette all girls school?" inquired a boyish girl named Mackie, twitching slightly Korari pulled at the ends of her straight black hair as her glasses glinted dangerously at her before looking back at her laptop.

"I am positive Mackie, now shut up and quit pestering or I raise Alphas' already high debt by 2,000." she said in a monotone voice while typing at blinding speeds.

Across the limo Alpha's head shot up dangerously fast when she heard 'debt' and 'raise' together come from her friends mouth, her hazel eye and green eye darkened as she glared daggers at the black headed she-demon as she sat un-phased. "Why would my debt be raised when I'm over here resting?" she yelled confused and very pissed, Hamarchu laid a comforting hand on her friends shoulder and she relaxed slightly turning to her smiling in thanks, Hamarchu nodded in response, "So Ko-chan what class do I have?" Alpha asked quizzically running a hand through her shaggy reddish-brown hair.

Never glancing away from her laptop she answered in an uninterested voice "1-A, and stay away from a scholarship student named Haruhi and red headed twins called Hikaru and Koura they only will cause you trouble." the limo stopped and they stepped out, Alpha stretched to 'his' full 5'11 height once again running a hand threw her now tangled hair, Mackie to 'his' shorter 5'9 height while fixing her short brown hair. Next was Hamarchu she was an amazing 6'1 with light brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, then Korari only coming up to a regular 5'5 flipping her black hair out of her way. Out of nowhere Alpha was attacked in a bone crushing hug by Omachii but only coming up to her chest, she was 5'6 but strong enough to knock the wind out of you.

"Hello Alpha! Hey everyone else!" she yelled still holding onto her, she sighed not bothering to pry the hyper girl away, but instead smiled warmly and ruffled her bark brown wavy shoulder length hair. "I'm glad we can all go to the same school together again…people started bulling me again but since Alpha's here it's okay." she smiled warmly at her friends before letting go of her. The warning bell was heard and everyone panicked but Korari since she was already halfway to class, grabbing Mackie's hand Alpha took off with the others on their heals.

They reached the door panting loudly both looking slightly flustered "Wow only a half hour late!" Alpha yelled sarcastically to Mackie who was once again fixing her hair, "geez, tidy much." she sighed dramatically.

"Well unlike you, I like to make a good first impression… I mean look at you un-tucked shirt, loose tie, messy hair, and unbuttoned coat." she lectured, shrugging Alpha opened the door and grabbed Mackie pulling her as she walked to up to the female teacher handing her a note.

Blushing the teacher turned away and towards the class, "Students these are the new students ones a scholarship so please introduce yourselves boys." she said glancing at them. Mackie was suddenly shy and grabbed Alpha's hand looking down, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Alpha started "Well I'm Alpha Wolf, and this is Mackie Thorn." she said jerking her head towards the 'guy' behind 'him'. the teacher sat them in the back towards a window, stares bored into them the whole way there mostly at Alpha, she sat down and starred outside towards the single cherry tree unknown to her a certain red headed twin couldn't stop starring at 'him'.

The end of the day couldn't of came sooner for them, they met everyone by a fountain then proceeded to the cafeteria getting stares the whole way there "Alpha why is everyone starring at us?" Omachii asked confused while she was latched onto Alpha's arm.

"To hell if I know." she said clearly frustrated.

"Idiots, it's because your holding onto 'him'." Korari said glancing up from her book to them then back down. Hamarchu and Mackie were watching this little exchange with amusement.

"I see, well you should let go of me go Omachii." she sighed tiredly as she tugged away her arm and shoved her hands into her pockets "Well you guys go to the cafeteria I'm going to take a nap." she said before turning left, '_hmm, let's see… ah a music room' _she said mentally before opening the door, she walked in and roses fell on top of her. When they stopped she saw 6 no 5 boys and 1 girl dressed as a guy standing there "holy shit!" she yelled "sorry wrong room." turning around to leave she was grabbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Host What?

As she turned to leave someone grabbed her shoulder twirling her around and she came face to face with a purple eyed, blonde haired man "Well look at this a prince instead of a princess." he said kissing her hand, she immediately removed her hand from his.

"Don't touch me, your more perverted than my friends so that's pretty bad Mister." she said smirking sadistically at him then he went to a black corner. Sighing she looked over to everyone else her eyes doing a double take to someone with black hair and glasses who was righting something she paled slightly "Oh. My. God" she said seriously before continuing "why is there another one! It's hard enough with Ko-chan but not another one!" she yelled pointing at him accusingly, then to the rest of them.

"Well my name is Kyoaya the blonde one in the corner is Tamaki, the short blonde is Honey, the tall one Mori, the twins Hikaru and Koura, and the brunette is Haruhi." he said starring at his clipboard.

Tamaki stood up and walked over to her "Now what is your name dear prince?" he asked bowing to her.

There was a glint in Kyoaya's glasses "Alpha Wolf, male, went to Fairfax boarding school, kicked out for too many fights, quite a colorful background too." he said.

"Just like Ko-chan, so what's this club anyway?" she asked glancing around the big tidy room, her eyes falling on a very expensive vase _I'm going to have to stay away from that she thought turning back to the group._

"_Why we are the host club." Tamaki said like it was most obvious answer, "and we specialize in making lovely princessess feeling loved…"_

"_Okay, I don't really care." she said, turning away from him she looked at the rest of the members of the club, her eyes resting on Haruhi. "So…mind telling me why there's a girl as a host?" she asked as gasps could be heard from the hosts. _

"_Haruhi is a boy, why would you ever think different!" Tamaki rambled, bouncing around Alpha flaring his arms around._

_Smirking she said, "I never said Haruhi now did I?" she turned towards Tamaki raising an eyebrow challengingly at him, he went to his corner muttering something strange. Just then the door burst open reveling a worried Mackie, when her eyes meet Alphas little tears weld up in her eyes, "Mackie, what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the right. Then all of a sudden Mackie lunged at her making her stumble and she her back hit something and a crash echoed throughout the room, turning towards the sound she saw the very vase she saw earlier shattered on the ground. "Shit" she said to herself. Looking towards the hosts she saw the glasses guy smirk slightly, she knew that look, "uh…" was all she said before Kyoayas glasses glinted in the light. 'Damn, I'm screwed' she thought in bewilderment, sighing she muttered "how much?" _


End file.
